


Worrying Demon

by OdaAsher



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/type Redline
Genre: Age Up Kippoushi, Crushing, Fate Grand Order - Freeform, Kippoushi design is bae, Oda Nobunaga Fate, One sided, Other, They/Them Oda Kippoushi, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdaAsher/pseuds/OdaAsher
Summary: One Nobu worries
Relationships: Oda Kippoushi | Archer/ Reader
Kudos: 11





	Worrying Demon

**Author's Note:**

> new at this

You never thought in your life that you would have grown use to seeing and hearing monsters being blown to bits, but here you are sitting on the ground watching undead creatures and wyvern fall before a hail storm of bullets wipe them from existence, followed up by a laughter that rippled through the air and sent a shiver down your spine as the smoke and dust cleared, your eyes focus on a figure, standing on a pile of dead monsters laughing at their work, their carnage.

They turned their head towards your directions, showing the sinister grin they carried when getting the chance to unleashed their arsenal of weapons “Master! This area is cleared, ready to get a move on?”. You stood up from your spot and made your way towards your Servant. You stopped at the edge of the pile, lightly kicking a skeleton head before looking up at your servant “Yeah, let's go Oda Kippoushi!” you replied. They smiled and leap down towards you, landing in front of you with much less sinister expression and to their usual cheerful one. “Good job” you said to The Fool of Owari, they smiled even more.

You’ve taken in the sight of an overjoyed Kippoushi felt your heart skip a beat, Kippoushi bright red eyes lit up even more that left you in a trance of staring at them most of the time, their long wild hair fits their excited and ecstatic personality, but what kept you most appealed to them was Kippoushi was easier to be around. They made you feel comfortable and relaxed compared to Nobunaga and Demon King who kept a such a high pressure aura around made you feel nervous and on the edge around them plus they want to devour you while Kippoushi just wants to shoot guns and talk. You must have been staring too long long as you came back from fantasy land to Kippoushi’s words “Master? Hello? Are you okay? You're staring”.

“Yes I’m fine!” you said back quickly feeling a bit nervous as your heart beat quicken for a moment. You looked to the side and mentally try to keep his cool. It didn’t help when Kippoushi lean forward getting closer looking at your face, you felt his red jewels of eyes study you. “Hmmm” was the sound Oda Kippoushi made as your face started to heat up. “Are you sure master?” Oda question and lean closer with their face a few inches from you. “I’m fine Kippoushi, I didn’t think you are the worry type” you replied taking a step back. 

This question usual brought the Tsundere out the other Nobu’s but what happened next taken you back. Kippoushi placed their hands on your shoulders, gripping it as their burning red eyes meet yours. You can feel your heart beat faster. “I always worry about you!” They stated to you, their face expression soften before looking down at the ground. You were dumbfounded at this. “And it's not because you are my master and I'm your servant, I worry because you are my friend, my comrade. Someone I hold dear to me” Kippoushi shared as their hands leave your shoulder and dropped to their side. You reacted taking their hands and held it, Kippoushi looked up at you their face a bit shocked as a light gasp left their lip, you smiled softly.

“Heh. You are my friend as well, you're not a servant to me Kippoushi, never was one to me when we first met. You became a person I feared but grew to love and respect. Kippoushi, You are my comrade, my will to fight, my fool of owari” You shared with the demon king, who listen respectfully. You gave their knuckles a light kiss which made the other face turn crimson red, they snatched their hand away and lowering their hate to cover hide their face. You chuckled and began to walk ahead.

Kippoushi watched you before looking at their kissed knuckles and placing it close to their chest for a small moment muttering to themselves. “I will follow you to the end of the world my friend”.


End file.
